nunca podria vivir sin ti
by hikaros
Summary: El amor llega de una manera muy inesperada y a la noticia de que korra saldrá Muy lejos de la vida de Mako, el hará todo para confesarle que la ama, esta historia Participa en la semana de makorras del foro del cometa de Soazin, universo alterno Makorra


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, les pertenece a Michael Dante, Di Martino a Bryan, yo escribo este one shot sin ánimos de lucro solo para divertimos un rato.

Este one shot es escrito por la semana de Makorra del foro del "cometa de Soazin"

Universo alterno

* * *

 **Nunca podria vivir sin ti**

* * *

Era una tarde algo lluviosa y fría. El cielo estaba gris muy nublado lleno de muchas nubes grises, salí mi trabajo directo a un viejo café en el cual vi por primera a korra vez saque mi sombrilla camine a toda prisa no hallaba la hora de verla y confesarle algo muy importante.

Después de andar por las estrechas calles llegue hasta el viejo café, me senté en mesa la cual queda un poco escondida, mire mi reloj. Pedí un café y decidí esperar a que llegarás a nuestra cita diaria, con el pasar de los días y las semanas nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Aún me acuerdo la primera vez en que korra se sentó a mi lado, yo ese ni le preste mucha atención, estaba concentrado leyendo las noticias en el periódico, pero ella de una u otra manera consigo llamar mi atención, me dijo que tenía unos lindos ojos y que le parecía un chico muy apuesto yo fruncí el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica me coquetería me sentía algo incómodo con esa situación, estaba por salir corriendo de ese lugar pero ella tropezó y me tiro el café caliente sobre mí pantalón, me enfade muchísimo, pero korra me miro con una mirada con mucha ternura y con algo de picardía me sonrió, de esa manera me desarmo olvide por completo que estaba enojado con ella, y así fue que empezamos a platicar.

Vuelvo a observa una vez más la hora en mi reloj, me preocupó al mirar que ya es algo tarde y todavía no llegas, sinceramente no sé qué voy a ser, tal vez se le presentó algún inconveniente y no pudo asistir a nuestra cita. Soy un tonto como no le pedí el número de su teléfono, que más da no me que de otra que tener paciencia y esperar hasta mañana para volverla a ver y decirle este gran secreto que tengo muy oculto en mi interior y el cual ya no puedo ocultar por mas tiempo.

—Mesero por favor me puede dar la cuenta— el camarero se acerca algo nervioso, me mira con algo de miedo y temor.

—No me debe nada hoy la casa invita, le quiero pedir excusas por tanto trabajo que he tenido se me olvidó entregarle este sobre, se lo dejo la señorita con la cual todos los días platica, de nuevo le pido mis más sinceras excusas —El camarero se acerca algo nervioso, me mira con algo de miedo y temor El camarero se acerca algo nervioso, me mira con algo de miedo y temor aquel hombre salió deprisa dejando el sobre la mesa. Yo como un niño no pude esperar a llegar a mi casa para leer lo que estaba escrito en aquella hoja de papel.

 **Hola espero que te encuentres bien estimado amigo Mako**

 **Siento mucho no poder asistir a nuestra cita de todos los días no tenía el valor para mirarte a los ojos y decirte adiós**

 **Fue un gran placer conocerte y poder compartí tantos y buenos momentos contigo, siempre te recordaré mi gran amigo.**

 **Hoy mismo parto con destino hacia el polo sur a mi casa, tengo un gran compromiso el cual pensé que podía escapar**

 **Por favor trata de ser feliz yo también lo seré, no me busque**

 **No ciendo más te deseo lo mejor**

 **Adiós.**

Una sensación helada recorrió todo mi cuerpo al terminar de leer esa nota, no podía creer que iba a perder a la chica de la cual sin saber cómo ni de qué manera me había robado el corazón, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, lo único que se me ocurrió era ir a los muelles era como si algo en mi interior me obligará ir.

Salí a toda prisa sin perder ni un minuto más y tome un taxi.

—A donde se dirige señor — dijo el taxista.

—Por favor a toda prisa hacia los muelles si llega en menos de media hora le pago el doble de lo que cuesta el viaje.

—Listo como como mandé jefe —dijo el conductor mientras oprimía el acelerador hasta el fondo tanta rápido iba que mi cuerpo se pegó a la silla a causa de la velocidad, pero mi buena suerte no iba durara mucho tiempo, ya que por un el tráfico se hizo muy pesado provocado por una colisión de varios coches.

Estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, llevado por la desesperación decidí bajarme del taxi pero antes le di unos cuantos billetes al taxista. Como pude camine entre la multitud de autos, me sorprendí muchísimo al ver a korra iban sentada en un taxi, no podía creer mi buena suerte, por instintos o por estupidez me puse adelante de ese coche para no dejarlo avanzar. De mala gana y algo disgustada ella se bajó del coche, salió corriendo como queriendo huir de mí, yo corrió y corrí detrás de korra hasta que la alcance me puse frente de ella.

—Tenemos que platicar— le dije seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente a sus lindos ojos.

—No ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte en esa nota—korra bajo su mirada

—Tal vez tu si pero yo no tengo algo muy importante que decirte algo que confesarte y no puedo esperar ni un minuto más, por favor mírame a los ojos así sabrás que lo que te voy a contar va enserio.

—Mako no se estoy muy apurada, por favor déjame me pasar.

—No, no quiero- sin pensarlo dos veces decidí robarte un beso, korra al principio se resistió, podía sentir como ella hacia todo lo posible por separar sus labios de los míos. Pero yo hice todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera, en ese momento me sentía como en las nubes después tiempo te deje de besar, korra me dio una fuerte cachetada.

— ¡Oye que te pasa!, te has vuelto loco, cómo pudiste hacerme esto- korra estaba muy enojada.

—Te quiero korra, tú me cambiaste mi vida yo era un chico serio y algo reservado, pero tu entraste en mi vida de una manera inesperada, no sé cómo ni el por qué pero, tú te robaste este corazón de fuego que late de emoción cada vez que te ve, no quiero ser más tu amigo, deseo ser tu novio, te amo— podía ver la cara de cara de sorpresa de korra, ella me dio la espalda, el silencio su silencio me estaba matando.

—Lo siento lo nuestro no puede ser, podía sentir algo de tristeza en subo.

—Dime, ¿porque no te gusto?, por favor se sincera conmigo.

No es eso tú, me atrajiste mucho desde el primer momento en que te vi te quería conocer, por eso me hacer que a ti, tal vez no lo de vi haber hecho, no estaría tan triste, ayer me llego un telegrama de mi casa mi padre está muy enfermo y se adelantó el compromiso de mi boda.

—Ya veo, lo amas— sentí algo de temor por lo que dijera korra pero no podía quedarme con esa duda.

—No ni siquiera conozco a mi futuro esposo yo quería escapar a ese compromiso arreglado me escape de mi casa, pero debido a las circunstancia y a los problemas que les causado a mis padres decidí que era mejor ser responsable y afrontar esta situación entiende Mako es lo mejor que puedo hacer, por favor comprende es mejor que cada uno tomo caminos distintos.

—No te dejare ir, no vas a cometer esa locura, así tu solo me veas como tu amigo no puedo permitir que te cases con una persona a la cual no amas, entre los dos podremos hallar una solución para los problemas de tus padres, yo siempre quiero estar a tu lado no puedo no quiero dejarte ir, korra de nuevo se puso al frente mío podía ver como de sus lindos ojos salían un monto de lágrimas la abrace muy fuerte.

—Todo sería más fácil para mí si no sintiera nada por ti por primera vez en toda mi vida me siento entre la espada y la pared.

Date a oportunidad de ser feliz, y dame una oportunidad de darte todo mi amor de despertar cada mañana a tu lado te prometo que entre los dos superaremos todos los problemas que se nos presente en el camino.

Korra me beso de una manera muy tierna y dulce, de esa manera supe que todas mis palabras la habían hecho cambiar de opinión y que nada ni nadie nos podría separar, yo la acompañe hasta su casa al principio su padre estaba muy enfadado conmigo, pero se dio de cuenta que korra era muy feliz conmigo y al final acepto nuestra relación

Fin

Siempre tienes que luchar hasta el final por lo que es importante para ti y así las cosas al principio sean muy difíciles y tu creas que no tienen solución no te tienes que dar por vencido de lo contrario siempre te vas a arrepentir de no haberlo intentado

Al principio tenía en mente un final distinto en el cual korra rechazara a Mako, pero no tuve corazón para romperle el corazón a Mako jajaja a demás cierta amiga no me hubiera perdonado jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado está loca historia espero que me puedan dejar sus comentarios son importantes para mi me animan a seguir escribiendo

gracias por su tiempo

ces


End file.
